The Honeymoon
by lilyrose284
Summary: The sequel to ’A Darien and Serena Story! It's the Honeymoon! To all of you that have waited for another story, here you go! Enjoy!


**THE HONEYMOON**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or the characters used, just using them for my own evil plan! MUHAHAHAH!_

_Summary: It's the one-shot sequel to **'A Darien and Serena Story'! **It's the Honeymoon! To all of you that have waited for another story, here you go! (Yes, Jamie, that was my dream wedding, the words all from my brain of a collections of phrases and love quotes I want to say to my future husband, and hopefully hear from him : ) _

_After the wedding of the century, Serena and Darien Chiba (I just love writing that) embark on the most romantic month long honeymoon imagine. Gets a little erotic here and there, which doesn't hurt,but don't worry nothing more than what you see in R Rated movies trust me! _

_Enjoy!_

_>  
>  
>  
>_

They had just arrived in their white stretch limo. The doors were opened to a whole new world for the two. Family and friends stood tossing rice and string as the newlywed couple ran down the white aisle on their way to the awaiting jet. Serena made sure she hug and/or kiss everyone as they pass by. Darien took her hand at the steps to the jet. They stood at the top waving back. Many snap shots taken as the couple kissed and waved to everyone. Darien lifted Serena into his arms.

"See you all in month!"

"WE LOVE YOU!" Serena yelled as Darien slipped into the jet. The doors were closed.

"Champagne is awaiting, sir. Have you picked your destination?"

"Serena wants..."

>

>

>

>

The jet door opened to the Kula Bay Resort in South Pacific. One of Fiji's secluded island. Of course, they owned their own beachfront house for miles and miles. Golf course, tennis, boating, anything and everything imaginable awaiting for them. Serena and Darien could careless as their bags were placed on the ground. Darien put Dukie to the ground and let him run around. Serena still in her wedding gown walked around after Dukie, as Darien paid the bellboy.

"Is everything to you liking Mr. Chiba?"

"Were all the items I requested available?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is at your disposable awaiting."

"Thank you." Darien shook his hand.

"Just press 4 on speed dial for anything else you need."

"DARIEN! COME!" Darien smiled. "THIS TUB IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!" The bellboy went to the doors.

"Enjoy your honeymoon sir."

"Thanks." The doors were closed. Darien found Serena sitting in the tub, her gown all around.

"This is amazing."

"That is the life married to Mr. Chiba." Darien pulled at his tie. "Come on." Serena picked up Dukie and settled him back to the ground to run around. Darien lifted her up into his arms. They walked around the house suite. Serena opened the fridge and found some water. Darien opened the bottle for her and she took a sip. "Aren't you hot in that dress?"

"No. Why? Can't wait to tear it off?" Darien smiled and came up behind her. He tried to kiss her neck, but Serena quickly moved away. "Oh, no mister. You promised me a walk along the beach together before our big night."

"I did." Serena picked up the camera. Darien paused it after they arrived.

"We haven't gotten any footage of the suite yet." Serena started filming. Darien smiled as Serena turned on their stereo system. She danced around. Darien took over filming as she danced, with Dukie barking and spinning around them, doing his own little puppy dance.

Serena and Darien walked along the beach holding hands. Dinner was this romantic set-up for the couple. Serena sat in her wedding gown still. Darien wanting her to change, since he did, but Serena refused. She told him she was gonna get a true wear out of the dress she was just to wear once. Besides, she looked good. Darien just laughed and let it go.

The sun about to set in the distance. Serena smiled as she hugged Darien's arm. Dukie running around and in front of them.

"How many children do you want?"

"Uh, 5."

"FIVE!"

"Yea, a girl, then a boy, then twin girls, and finally another boy."

"Have you picked out names!"

"Well, not for the all." They kissed.

"I don't know about 5... that's a lot."

"Not really. I never grew up with family, Sere." Serena pulled Darien in front of him and held his hands into her hands.

"But it's different now."

"What do you mean?"

"You have me. I'll always be in your life. And Dukie."

"Fucker." Darien pulled her closer against his body

"And soon, our children," Serena said. She smiled and looked toward the sun. Darien looked as well.

"Our children. What a great sound." They kissed.

"I don't think I like enough names for 5 children."

"It won't be that hard to think of names, Serena."

"Look at us, attempting to name our children, children not even born."

"Soon."

"Soon. You're right, I feel it is soon, very soon. I love you, Darien."

"I love you too." They kissed. Darien carried Serena into the suite straight for the bedroom. Dukie barked as the door slammed before he could follow them inside. Darien opened the door briefly and tossed a ball out. Darien and Serena made love as husbands and wives only can.

Serena stood in the doorway to their bathroom. After amazing sex for the first time, Serena ran to change into something nicer and to tease Darien more. Just dressed in a ivory vintage-embroidered sheer tulle gown, matching robe with rabbit trim and rabbit satin slippers. Darien was opening another bottle of champagne. The bottle's cork popped and flew off into the wall.

"Wow, Serena, you...look... absolutely beautiful."

"This old thing." She smiled and pulled her hair down from the clip. Darien poured 2 glasses.

"What shall we toast to?"

"How many toast is that now in just a few days?"

"We can't drink without one. It's bad luck."

"Okay, Mrs. Chiba. I toast to you."

"And I toast to you, my handsome, gorgeous, sexy husband." She touched his face as they took a sip. Darien pulled her glass away and put them on the nightstand. Darien closed Dukie into the bathroom with his toys, food and water for the night. Darien came out to find Serena laying on the bed. She was snacking on some fruits and chocolate. Darien pulled the tray away.

"Hey!" Darien ate a strawberry before putting the tray away. "I was eating that!" Darien kissed her to the bed. He pulled her slippers off.

"Cute," he said as he tossed them back. Serena moaned as his mouth kissed down her neck and chest. Darien kissed her shoulders and breasts through the robe. Serena sat up slightly as Darien pulled the robe from her shoulders. He kissed her bare shoulder. Serena rubbed his back and held his face as they kissed deeply on the lips.

"I love you Darien."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her again. They made love toDarien eyes rolled back and he came in agonizing pleasure.

>

>

Serena laid on her stomach, naked, as Darien kissed and took her earlobe into his mouth. He rubbed her soft, smooth back, as his mouth begin it's exploration of her body. Darien moved her hair aside from her neck as he sucked, licked and kissed every inch. He moved her hair away as he kissed down her back. Serena pulled her hair around to her front as Darien moved along her back. He left nibble bits along her rounded cream mounds of her butt and thighs. Serena simply moaned under her husband's ministrations. He had started reversed, with Serena on her back. Starting at her neck and collarbone. Sucking, nibbling as Serena could only moan and smile in pleasure. His tongue came out along her breasts, as his lips pulled one nipple into his mouth. Before he moved lower, he gave the same pleasure, the same passion to her other nipple. Darien kissed around her navel, getting giggles from Serena above. Darien lowered his head between wide spread legs. He made himself comfortable as he plunged his mouth into her sweet spot, licking up every inch and sweetness from her. _(Very hot, I know, wiping the sweat away as well)_

>

>

A few weeks into the honeymoon, Serena woke up to find the bedroom bare and empty. Serena yawned and pulled her eyes from the window. Bright sun shining through the white sheet blinds. Pinks and Oranges of early morning shone through, was the wonderful sight the couple has seen for many morning together, but this morning, only one saw. She slid on her robe and went to find Darien. He was no where to be found. Darien stood in the distance at the tee of the golf course, hitting some balls in just someboxers. Serena smiled at how heavenly the first weeks had gone by. The couple spent the first few days in bed of course. Only getting up toget more food. Serena smiled as Darien hit another ball long. Serena tighten her terry robe and walked out over to him.

"Naughty, naughty Darien." Darien stopped mid swing.

"Morning, wife." Dukie barked as the couple kissed.

"How dare you leave me."

"I didn't leave you."

"For golf." Darien laughed.

"Come," Darien said pulling her to his front. He placed the club in her hand and held her into stance. Darien laughed as she poked her butt out into him on purpose as she swing. "Wow, that was far?" Darien said watching the ball flew from the club into the distance.

"I can play golf, tennis hell no, but golf takes true talent and brain skills."

"Right. So why are you good?"

"HA!" She slapped his chest. "Come, make me breakfast. COME DUKIE!" Serena yelled as the couple walked back.

>

>

>

>

"MATCH POINT!" Serena screamed and slammed her racket to the ground as Darien smiled. They were playing tennis. Darien had given her a great lead in order to even get her to play with him. 2-0 games lead for a 5 game set and a 5-0 in the 3rd game, but he still came back. Winning both 3rd and 4th game and leading the 5th and final game 5-4. He did go easy on Serena so she wouldn't give up too soon. Darien bounced the ball and as he was about to toss it and serve, Serena flashed him. Darien missed the ball, causing Serena to burst into laughing.

"LOSER!" Serena threw a ball at him. Darien pointed his racket at her as he caught the ball.

"Watch it, wife. I won't go easy on you." Serena teased and danced around the line. Serena turned and lifted her tennis skirt up at him, waving her butt at him. Darien aimed and hit her with the tennis ball right in her butt.

"OW!"

"Told you. I win!"

"No way! That ball was out!"

"In! If the ball hits the opponent, it is still in."

"Oh, I hate this stupid game. Can we go snorkeling now?"

"Sure." Darien took Serena's arms and they went out to his boat.

Serena laid to her back, she giggled as Darien's hand moved across her stomach. He was on his side, not letting Serena sleep.  
"Darien! I'm tired!"

"Oh, Serena, how can you be tired?"

"Let's see how our weeks have gone, we wake up, we fucked, we play tennis, we fucked. We snorkeled or swimmed, we fuck. Played golf. We eat lunch, great food, then fucked again. Go boating, or horseback riding. Little nap, then we fucked! Dinner. Oh and yes, we fuck! Now we just finished again fucking. I'm worn out, how can you not be?"

"I guess, as a real man, my stamina is a little enhanced."

"HA! I do all the work!"

"How do you figure that!"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! You just came so hard, I bet you thought you would go blind." Darien laughed and kissed her."Do you think will we have a boy or girl first?"

"You know what I want."

"A boy."

"No, a healthy baby, I could care less if it's a boy or girl."

"What about names?"

"I like Darien." Serena laughed.

"You would. I like Rini."

"For a boy!"

"NO! A girl."

"Rini? Isn't that a nickname for Serena?"

"Yea."

"I like Lily or Mackenzie for a girl."

"Lily is nice, so is Mackenzie. I love JJ or Michael for a boy."

"JJ?"

"Jonathan James Chiba. Strong name for a son."

"Yes, it is." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

>

>

>

>

Serena turned around to the living room of the suite. Their jet awaiting for them by the shore. Darien came back and stood in the doorway.

"I don't want to leave."

"We have our home to go to, Serena."

"But this has been home for a month. Many great moments here. Why can't we just stay here forever?."

"Hey, come here." Serena took his hand. He showed her the door. It had Mr and Mrs. Chiba sign on the door.

"What is this?"

"Our place."

"What?"

"I brought it. We can come anytime we want. It'll always be our honeymoon all over again ever time we visit."

"How do you feel about that, Luna?" Serena patted the top of her new kitty's head. Luna meowed. "We love it." Darien kissed Serena's head. He closed the door still kissing his wife. Back to the real world.

**THE END!**

_Sequel with children will be coming shortly, so keep your heads out for that. Expect the first chapters in about a few weeks. I like to work mulitples at a time, so be looking out in a next few weeks!_

_Oh, and I got some other Darien and Serena stories in the works, one is a short story about their love affair from the first season, another one takes place in the Moon Kingdom period, a little different from what really went, oh and life in married with a baby on the way in Crystal Tokyo. Those shall be coming up soon too, hopefully. :)_

_So once again thanks and love you all!_

_BABYE!_


End file.
